Friends Forever
by DifferentNotWeird
Summary: Quick summary: Edward and Bella were best friends. Edward and his family left. After 4 years, Bella's parents get a divorce and she's sent to live with her Dad. Who do you think she'll meet again? And has he changed? MORE DETAILED SUMMARY INSIDE!


**Friends Forever?**

A/N: Ok yet another story from me. I know I keep starting stories and not continuing but I just lose my inspiration and then I randomly get it back for another story. I haven't given up on Hate or Love for those of you who are reading that (which is probably very few :P) but it will be a while before I update that next. Sorry!! Anyway back to this story. Well I was reading 'When fiction becomes reality' (WHICH IS A SERIOUSLY AWESOME FANFIC, IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT THEN PLEASE GO DO!!) and I really liked how there was always a flashback to Bella and Edward's childhood when they were friends and that got me thinking of a my own flashback for them in another story. Don't worry; I'm not one to plagiarize so I won't be copying the idea from 'When fiction becomes reality'; there will probably only be this flashback and maybe one from Edward's POV in a later chapter. But the plot will be completely different

Plot: Edward and Bella used to be BEST friends when they were younger. However when Edward was 12 he and his family had to move to Forks as his father accepted a new job there, leaving Bella in Phoenix. They gradually lost touch with each other and it's been 4 years since they were last in contact. But when Bella's parents get a divorce and Bella is sent to live with her father in Forks, will the two meet again? And if so will Bella find out that Edward Cullen has changed throughout the years?

Ok sorry for the seriously long A/N, on with the story now!

So I now present to you my latest story! Hope you enjoy Ooh and I forgot to add, PLEASE REVIEW They make my day! And if you don't understand anything or find a mistake or just want to give constructive criticism, then please don't hesitate to ask...or criticise :P

* * *

**Chapter 1- Fun with Ice Cream **

_**4 years ago (Edward and Bella are 12 years old)**_

"Edward, no!! Get away from me!" I screamed, giggling as I ran through the park, clutching my ice cream in preparation. The wind whipped past me, tangling my hair as I scanned the park for a good hiding place, letting the exhilaration flood through me.

"Oh you're not getting away from me that easily Bella! Come back and face this ice cream like a man!" Edward shouted through the throng of children's laughter and shouts. His voice was edging closer and closer as I frantically looked for a big leafy tree to hide behind. I would not let him have the satisfaction of splattering my face with chocolate fudge brownie ice cream.

"Bellaaa, come out, come out wherever you are" Edward called, his voice so serene and controlled yet at the same time sent shivers through my body. I quickly ducked behind the closest bush I could see, my breaths coming out anxious and ragged, as I heard his footsteps slowly approach closer.

"I know you're here, Bella. Why don't you save yourself some time and come out now as you know I will inevitably find you" Edward called out, loudly and confidently. His voice seemed to be coming from all directions; I didn't know if it was safe to come out. Covering my face and bracing myself for the impact of the cold, wet ice cream, I gradually rose from behind the bush peeking through the gap in my arms. Edward was nowhere to be seen. Slowly and carefully, I lowered my arms and turned around, seeing only the bright sun shining down and the small toddlers jumping in piles of leaves. Ok, this wasn't so bad; Edward was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he just gave up and-

"Gotcha!" a victorious, smiling voice whispered behind me, suddenly as I jumped, startled by the sudden touch. I felt his arms quickly grab my shoulders, spinning me around to face him. A small shock ran through my body at the small, casual touch of his hands on my arms. His gorgeous green eyes stared right at mine and I suddenly felt my cheeks go bright red. The next thing I knew, my vision was distorted as I felt the cold, sticky ice cream smudged all over my face and heard Edward guffawing obviously thinking this was _hilarious_. As I stared at him through narrowed eyes, anger, as well as sticky chocolate fudge ice cream, splattered all over my face, his laughs just became louder and tears filled his eyes. I needed my revenge.

"Oh you think this is _funny_, do you? Well then I bet it will just be downright _hilarious _when it's _your _face that has vanilla chocolate chip ice cream smeared all over it" I said, smiling manically as I stepped closer and closer, brandishing my ice cream in hand. Edward, probably realizing that I was actually serious, started backing away slightly, all traces of humour gone and his eyes widening.

"Come on, Bella. Don't be daft, it was just a joke" he tried reasoning with me but I could hear his fearful undertones in his voice. If he thought that would work, he was completely wrong. Oh it's payback time.

"Oh Eddie" I said softly, using the nickname he hated so much. Annoyance flickered in his eyes as he heard the name 'Eddie'. "Are you _honestly _telling me you're afraid of just a small, little girl playing a game?" I asked tilting my head, my voice dripping with fake innocence. My grin was widening as I saw Edward staring at me, fear dominant on his face. His eyes kept flickering between me and the ice cream; it looked like he was trying to work out an extremely complicated maths equation.

"Belllllaaaaaa" he whined loudly, trying to dodge me unsuccessfully. "Look, it was just a stupid, silly joke. Just put the ice cream down and step away. I'm too young to die'' he said wiping a fake tear from his eyes and placing a hand on his heart, trying to contain his laughs. The stupid drama queen.

"Ok look, stop trying to distract me. You better run, my friend, if you want to escape the ICE CREAM!!!' I shouted as loudly as I could, chasing after him, letting the wind slap my face. A smirk appeared on Edward's face and a glint in his eyes as he ran off as fast as he could, while I was hot on his trail. I saw his mop of bronze hair glistening in the sunlight and my pace fastened. I wouldn't let him get away this time; he would now have to face the wrath of Bella Swan. My eyes scanned the whole park, taking in every detail. I noticed how the sun bounced off the leaves making them shine radiantly. I noticed how the birds would fly away rapidly, almost immediately as a foot came within a touching distance from them. However I failed to see the bright, dazzling copper colour anywhere. I couldn't believe it. He had managed to escape _again_! I groaned in frustration and clutched my ice cream so hard, I was surprised to see that the cone didn't break.

"EDWARD!" I screamed out loudly, completely annoyed. Silence. "EDWARD MASEN GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE THIS INSTANT. This is so not fair I MEAN YOU GOT TO SPLATTER ME WITH ICE CREAM. NOW GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE AND FACE THIS ICE CREAM LIKE A MAN", I shouted at the top of my voice opting to use his earlier choice of words. Young toddlers were starting to look at me strangely as they ran to their mums. Oh God. I probably look like some kind of freakshow screaming out here. I tried smiling warmly back at them but one of them had already run to his mum and was pointing at me, whispering. Crap. This was not turning out the way it had in my head. In my head, I had already managed to get ice cream all over Edward's face and he had apologised to me using the exact words 'Oh Bella, Great Mighty One, please forgive me for I have been ever so inconsiderate' while on his knees and gazing adoringly at me. I smirked at that thought.

Suddenly, I could have sworn I heard some muffled snickers behind a bush close by. Gotcha! I thought victoriously as I slowly and carefully approached the leafy bush. Get ready Edward, 'cause now I'm gonna finall-

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed in complete shock as I dropped my ice cream, my eyes wide.

Behind the bush was not Edward. Oh no, behind the bush was something else completely...

A girl and a boy about 18 years old were snuggled closely together behind the bush kissing. However it wasn't as innocent as it sounded..the girl's top was off and it looked as if in a matter of minutes some other things would be gone too..

The girl and boy turned around startled from my outburst as they saw me gaping at them, my eyes as wide as a saucepan. The girl's cheeks suddenly reddened deeply as she and her boyfriend (I'm assuming that's what he was) ran off hastily. I was still in disbelief as I stood there frozen. What kind of sick people do that in a park anyway??? Don't they know KIDS are here?!

Now, for sure, I heard the familiar, loud, musical laughter behind me erupt. I turned around rapidly, my eyes as narrow as slits, and glared daggers at Edward who was now doubled over in laughter and rolling around on the grass uncontrollably. Once again, I had been made out to look like the idiot.

Great.

"You JERK! You...you-" I exploded angrily, my irritation evident on my face. He _knew _that a couple was behing there doing God knows what and yet he chose to stand there smirking non-stop. I couldn't think of a word insulting enough for Edward.

Meanie-Poo?

"Oh come on –laugh-, Bella. You have to –laugh- admit that was –laugh- hilarious, I mean you should've –laugh- seen your FACE!" He managed to get out between fits of laughter and then a whole new batch of giggles followed. I found his giggling kind of cute but immediately snapped out of it.

"You, Edward Masen, are one of the most annoying, evil, sadistic creatures on this planet" I hissed furiously. Oh yes, creature. Not human but _CREATURE._

"Well I always love to hear flattery" Edward replied smugly.

Arrogant jerk.

I turned on my heel and stomped off, determined to make a dramatic exit. I heard the sound of rapid footsteps behind me but being my usual, stubborn self I continued to walk on, nose in the air, my pace quickening.

"Bella turn around" Edward said, though I could still hear the smirk in his voice. Oh no he doesn't. If he thinks I will just turn around and skip merrily back to him, he is most definitely wrong. "Bellaaa" He whined, obviously taking this as a big old joke. I refused to turn around and started walking even faster. "Oh come on, Bella" he said and grabbed my arm turning me around to face him. I halted in my tracks and stared at him, my annoyance obvious. "Look, I just thought it would be funny" he said, his eyes staring right into mine. "I'm sorry" he apologized with sincerity. He actually did seem sorry about the whole thing and I heard myself sighing. But before I was about to give in, I suddenly had the greatest thought. My eyes gleamed with excitement as I stared back at Edward, smiling.

"Oh, Edward, don't worry. Of _course _I forgive you" I said in an overly cheery and exaggerated voice, plastering a big smile on my face. "In fact, just to show much I appreciate your apology, here!" and I raised the hand which was still holding the almost melted completely ice cream. Bringing it in contact with his face I splattered his face all over with my strawberry and mango ice cream as he yelped quite loudly. But I saw the corners of his mouth twitch into a big grin.

"You feel better now, Bella? After completely ruining my _gorgeous _face?" he asked in mock anger, his eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Pfftt. Gorgeous? You?" I scoffed over dramatically but couldn't help but agree in my mind. He _was _gorgeous. Damn it Bella, stop thinking like that! I mentally cursed myself.

"Alright. So we even now? No more wild ice cream chases?" Edward laughed heartily, questioning me.

"Oh alright, I guess so. But don't get your hopes up; I'm sure you're going to find one way or another to annoy me to death again. Then it's WAR!" I joked back, smiling. He put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him, sighing contently.

"Friends forever?" he asked in a light mood but I could hear his real curiosity behind those words. I just rolled my eyes at the thought of him thinking he even needed to ask that question.

"Friends forever" I stated, and we walked off together in silence.


End file.
